


(More Than) Just a Friend to You

by DearLazerBunny



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearLazerBunny/pseuds/DearLazerBunny
Summary: Written for @molmcb (I’m sorry it took me so long! Bad timing on my part) who requested a Poe x Reader based on Meghan Trainor’s absolutely adorable song Just a Friend To You. Hope you enjoy!





	(More Than) Just a Friend to You

Sitting in the cafeteria with your brown leather journal in front of you, your pencil glides over the paper as you pen your latest poem. Your journal was for everything and anything you could think of- stories, poems, sketches. It was a sort of therapy, and on a small military base where almost nothing is private and everyone knows everything about everyone, it’s nice to keep something well and truly private. Of course, everything you’ve written lately has tended to center around one person in particular…

“Hey, Y/N!”

Speak of the devil.

Ace pilot and good-natured sarcastic Poe Dameron slides into the seat across from you, forehead streaked with oil, probably from working on his rig. “Whatcha writing about? Something juicy I hope.”

You laugh and shake your head, putting the journal back into your bag. “You always seem to think I’m some sort of gossip expert.”

“How can you not be? You never let anyone read that thing.”

“Because it’s private, dipshit. Not like you know the meaning of the word.”

Poe grins and shrugs his shoulders, knowing you’re right. His life is an open book for everyone to read. You liked to maintain some sense of modesty.

Which is mostly the reason why you haven’t told the man sitting across from you that you’re madly, desperately in love with him.

“Are you free tonight? Promised Snap I’d kick his ass at poker, and I can’t be there without my lucky charm.”

You blush, and hope he doesn’t notice. “For you? Always.” When were you not free for Poe Dameron? Especially when things like that came out of his mouth.

“Excellent. He won’t know what hit him.” He pops up, looking mighty pleased with himself, then leans over and hugs you, wrapping an arm around your shoulders and squeezing. “See you at, say, seven?”

Yeah, your cheeks are definitely burning now. “For sure.”

He walks away whistling, and you sigh and pull your journal back out, adding to the growing poem that you’d put Poe’s name at the top of. It was to him, but it wasn’t like you’d ever give it to him or he’d ever read it.  _Why you gotta hug me like that every time you see me…_

…  
“Y/N!” Jessika calls to you from across the rowdy room full of pilots playing cards. “Get a drink with me?”

You nod and make your way to the back of the room where she stands, waiting. After acquiring your cups, she turns to you with a conspiratory look on her face. “Any new developments with you-know-who?”

“Shhh! Someone might hear you!” You glance around nervously, but everyone is too engrossed in their games to notice too girls whispering in the back of the room. Jessika was the only one who knew about your Poe obsession, but only because she guessed. And now she wouldn’t ever leave you alone about it. But it was kind of nice to talk to someone about it, even if that someone was one of Poe’s right-hand men.

“He hugged me today,” you whisper, and you can recall the heat on your cheeks like the moment had just happened. Jessika smiles at you and takes a sip of whatever he’s drinking. “And I started a new poem…”

“About him?” You nod. “Are you actually going to give it to him this time?”

“Of course not!” You were horrified at the very idea.

“Girl, you gotta own up to this someday. It’s killing everybody to watch this go down.”

“Wha- what do you mean, everybody?”

She looks at you with a sympathetic gaze. “Honey. Everyone and General Leia knows you’ve got the hots for him. It’s written all over your face anytime he walks in the room.”

You blanch. “Even… Leia?”

“Well, that might be an exaggeration,” she admits. “But close enough.”

“That’s all well and good, but everyone just as well knows that he doesn’t like me back, so… there’s no point in talking about it.’

“Maybe.” There’s a sudden twinkle in her eye as she looks over to the table where Dameron is playing. “Maybe not.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Oh, nothing. You should get back to him. You’re his lucky charm, right/‘ she winks at you and wanders off, leaving you to compose a new line in your head-  _everybody knows you love me too…_  
…  
Poe being off base was never a fun time. You rarely slept while he was on a mission, to concerned for his safety- and everyone else’s, of course- to do much more than sit in bed and wait for a ping from him. Anytime there was a break in the action or a slow mission- maybe a stakeout or a drop off- he’d send you a message here and there, just so you know he’s okay. He knows you worry.

_Hey. About to turn in for the night. Pretty quiet here._

You’re always thrilled when his name pops up on your digipad.  _Quiet is better than not quiet._

_True. Miss the action, though._

You’re thinking about how to respond to that without sounding overprotective when another ping comes in.  _Miss you, too._

Oh, Poe. It’s things like this that make your heart go all sorts of wonky.  _You’ll be back before you know it._

_Here’s hoping. Night._

You return the goodnight and sit in your bed, clutching the conversation to your chest in effort to slow your runaway heart. He misses you. He’s thinking of you.  _Then you say you miss me…_  
…  
Your breathing is erratic as the pilots extend their gear and come in for the landing. Poe is home safe, as is his crew. You’ll never stop being thankful every time his ship touches the dirt.

There’s a group gathered around ready to meet the heroes as they come home, and cheering and clapping breaks out as the first pilots emerge from their rigs, Poe being one of them. His smile is blinding as he climbs down the ladder, mechanics and medics racing over to do a once over, but he waves them away. You’ll have to make him go to medical later.

He pushes past the crowd in favor of you, all the way in the back, and gives you a grin. “Y/N. Happy to see me?”

“Always.” You smile back as he pulls you into a hug. You hug him back, not caring that he probably hasn’t showered in days. You quietly revel in the heat and comfort that is his arms as you melt into him. “Welcome home.”

“Good to be back.” His smile seems even brighter, if that’s possible, when he pulls away and holds you at arm’s length, studying you. “Get any good writing done?”

You laugh. “A bit. Here and there.”  _I loved you from the start…_

“When are you gonna let me read these amazing musings of yours?”

“Hmm.” You pretend to think it over. “When you personally hand over Hux’s head on a platter, I may let you read the first page. Maybe.”

“It’s a deal.” You shake on it, this bizarre bargain between friends… or more than… that makes your breath catch in your chest. “Anything for my girl.”

His girl…  _swear you’re catching these feelings…_

 _…_  
The next time he sees you, he kisses you on the cheek, and your heart is so full and so broken you almost burst into tears right then and there. As it is, you stand up so fast you knock your bag onto the floor in your hurried attempt to get away from this damnable man.

“Oh, stars,” you mutter, picking things up and shoving them back into your bag as you try to make your way towards the door. Poe helps you, of course, because he’s a gentleman like that, but his help is the absolute last thing you want right now. “I’ll- I’ll see you later, okay?”

“Y/N- did I say something wrong?” But you’re already gone, through the door, trying to carry all the little bits of your heart through with you. He’s left standing there, wondering if it’s something he said, when something under the table catches his eye.

“Oh, shit. Y/N. Y/N!” He retrieves your journal from underneath the table where it apparently slid during your hasty departure. You hadn’t seen it in your rush out of the room. Carefully, he picks it up and smooths down the pages that got bent in the fall. He had no intention of reading it, swear on his life, but he couldn’t help but notice in that beautiful script of yours-

His name. Right at the very top of the page, which was obviously addressed to him. He can’t help himself- he begins to read.

 _Why you gotta hug me_  
Like that every time you see me?  
Why you always making me laugh  
Swear you’re catching feelings  
I loved you from the start  
So it breaks my heart  
When you say I’m just a friend to you  
‘Cause friends don’t do the things we do  
Everybody knows you love me too  
Tryna be careful with the words I use  
I say it 'cause I’m dying to  
I’m so much more than just a friend to you

Wait… is this your writing? Is this… how you felt?

 _When there’s other people around_  
You never wanna kiss me  
You tell me it’s too late to hang out  
Then you say you miss me  
And I loved you from the start  
So it breaks my heart  
When you say I’m just a friend to you  
'Cause friends don’t do the things we do  
Everybody knows you love me too  
Tryna be careful with the words I use  
I say it 'cause I’m dying to  
I’m so much more than just a friend to you  
…

There’s a knock on the door, and you shove the blankets off your legs and get out of bed to answer it. Poe is standing there, uncharacteristically quiet. “You dropped this on your way out last time.” He holds out the brown leather cover of your journal.

“Oh my god, thank you! I’ve been looking for this everywhere!” You take it from his hands and run your fingers over the spine, happy that it’s back in your reach again. “You can’t imagine how frantic I’ve been.”

“Yeah, I think I can.” He laughs nervously and rubs a hand behind his neck. “So, when you dropped it, it kind of fell open…”

“Fell open?” You rifle through the pages, checking for damage. “You didn’t read anything, did you?” you ask jokingly, but from the look that comes across Poe’s face, it’s very much not a joke. “Poe! Come on, this stuff is private!”

“I know, I know, I just… I saw that one of the pages was addressed to me…”

Oh, no. “You didn’t,” you say weakly. “Tell me you didn’t read it.”

“‘More than just a friend?’ Is that really how you think of me?”

All at once, you step back and let the door close in front of you, effectively cutting Poe off from seeing the tears beginning to work their way down your face. He read it. The most intensely personal, private thing in your entire journal, and he read it. And probably laughed at it too. You sink onto the bed, clutching your betrayed journal to your chest. This was a disaster.

“Y/N!” Poe bangs on the door, hard and loud. “Come on, Y/N, open up! We need to talk about this.”

“Go away!” you call.

“I’m not leaving, Y/N. Not this time.” There’s a change in his voice. Something softer, something almost regretful, maybe?

Slowly, you wipe the tears from your face with the heel of your hand and pad back over to the door, which opens with a swipe. He walks in without asking, hands running through his curly hair.

“I-”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Tell- tell you what?” Your voice trembles as you speak.

“That this is how you felt.” He points to the notebook still in your hands.

“Because it’s obvious you don’t feel the same way, Poe!” You explode, whirling on him and practically throwing the journal at his chest. “I lay it all out in there. The kisses on the cheek, the hugs, the invitations. Introducing me to all your friends. Hell, half the base thinks we’re together, and then I have to go and correct them and tell them that we’re not!” Another tear works its way down your cheek. “I just… I don’t understand why you would do all these things and not want to be with me.”

“Because I do.”

That stops you cold. Everything in the room seems to shift ten feet to the left, and you grab the bedpost for support. “You… what?”

“Y/N.” He steps close, and brushes a piece of hair back behind your ear, just like he’s done so many times before. “I’ve been in love with you since the start. I swear to stars I have. I never said anything because I figured you were just tolerating me like everyone else does.” He opens your notebook and flips through, presumably looking for his poem. “If I had known…”

“How could you possibly not have known?”

“Because you never kissed me back! You never- I don’t know, made a move. I was worried I was doing too much as it is.”

“I never returned anything because if I had, it would have broken my heart.” Your voice is thick with tears. “I never thought you wanted me to.”

“I only thought about it every day,” he says wryly. “If there would come a time when you would actually kiss me back.”

“Only in my dreams,” you whisper softly, and a pang of hurt shoots through Poe’s eyes.

“I’m so sorry, Y/N. I-” His hand raises to your cheek, wiping away the tears that have fallen, and you lean into it, grateful for the warmth. What he does next surprises you so completely you don’t even reciprocate. He kisses you. Softly and slowly, he puts his lips to yours in the kiss you feel like you’ve been waiting for all your life.

When he pulls away, you’re breathless, speechless, and completely exhilarated. “Wow.”

His eyes are still fluttered closed and you can’t help but admire how vulnerable he looks. When they do open, brown eyes piercing yours, you know that this is the start of something beautiful.   

**Author's Note:**

> Song lyrics obviously not mine!


End file.
